


单恋02-03

by Beast_L



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L





	单恋02-03

02.  
但是范丞丞现在非常后悔，他已经吃了一下午狗粮了。  
啊——好饱。  
范丞丞吃着手里的甜筒，看着手牵着手狂奔向过山车的朱正廷和黄明昊重重地叹了口气——我一个老年人已经没有办法体验你们这些小年轻所谓的刺激了。  
拿出手机刷了刷，一条消息跳出来显示有人要加他微信，想也没想就拒绝掉了，毕竟之前被一些奇奇怪怪的迷妹迷弟骚扰得差点摔手机。  
已经五点了啊，范丞丞抬头看了看渐暗的天色。  
除去来时在路上花费的半个小时，他们已经在游乐园呆了将近三个小时了，范丞丞真是几乎体力透支。  
太累了，还要被喂狗粮真的是太难过了。  
餐桌上范丞丞表示要测评了他要回寝室复习了，但目测黄明昊还没有玩尽兴。  
“那我先回去吧，我这个万亿瓦电灯泡已经消耗了太多功率了，撑不住了撑不住了，你们好好玩啊。”范丞丞夹起一块烤肉放进嘴里，潇洒而又大气地摆摆手，放下筷子，开始整理自己的东西。  
“嗯，我和Justin晚上应该是不回寝室了，丞丞你一个人OK的吗？”  
“哦——”范丞丞挑眉看着黄明昊，语气里多了几分调笑意味，直把人盯得红透了一张脸。  
“呀范丞丞！”  
“好了好了我先走了，我没关系的正廷哥，你要相信我能carry得起来的，你们玩得开心点啊。”范丞丞拎好身旁的一袋子零食，心情甚好。  
“丞丞路上注意安全！”  
“正廷哥我是大二的男生不用担心这么多啊！”

 

还是要注意安全的，但不是在回寝室路上。  
范丞丞一边往自己嘴里塞薯片，一边拿笔在书上圈点，紧皱的眉头显示出他此刻的认真——文化课什么的真是太费脑子了。  
开门的声音把范丞丞从书本里拉回现实。  
“诶？正廷哥你们不是……”边抬头边说，在看到来人时愣了下，声音轻了下去,“不回来了吗……”  
是蔡徐坤。  
他似乎刚结束演出，只草草地卸了个妆，演出服还没换掉。  
“学，学长？”看着直直地朝自己走过来的蔡徐坤，范丞丞不自主地往后挪了挪——蔡徐坤的表情不太好看。  
“真是不知道该说你乖好还是不乖好。”蔡徐坤捏住范丞丞的下巴强迫的人与自己对视，嘴唇几乎贴在一起。  
“什，什么？”范丞丞一脸茫然。  
这个反应是蔡徐坤意料之外的。  
“拒绝我的好友申请。”  
范丞丞思考了一下，恍然大悟，“啊那个是学长啊！”  
蔡徐坤在后台休息的时候点开手机发现申请被拒简直不要再气，推开寝室门发现范丞丞一个人乖乖呆着的时候又消了些气。  
可目前来看，拒绝申请绝对就是纯粹的习惯性行为，呆在寝室里也只是为了复习。范丞丞的所有考虑中都不曾有过蔡徐坤这个因素。  
蔡徐坤是生气的，范丞丞似乎并没有把他放在心上，心底莫名滋生出了诡异的占有欲——  
想让这个人看着自己，只看着自己。  
把自己放在心上，只把自己放在心上。  
属于自己——只属于自己。  
范丞丞坐在桌上被蔡徐坤吻住的时候没有反应过来到底发生了什么。  
蔡徐坤的吻技很好，范丞丞被吻的晕乎乎的，两只手什么时候搂住蔡徐坤脖子的也不知道，这个吻持续的时间有些长了，他有些喘不过气，尝试着想要换气，却被口水呛到，一把推开蔡徐坤，急忙从旁边抽了张纸，捂住嘴就开始咳嗽。  
蔡徐坤扯着范丞丞的胳膊让人坐在桌上的时候那人挣扎得很厉害，捧着他的脸亲上去的时候就安静了不少，后面甚至搂住自己的脖子配合自己，这让蔡徐坤的心情瞬间up。  
直到突然被推开，看着那人憋红了一张脸猛咳，才反应过来，范丞丞是个不会接吻的小孩。  
“你不会接吻？”  
范丞丞喘着气摇头，为自己之前的行为感到有些羞耻。  
“过来点。”  
范丞丞看着蔡徐坤，不明所以，却还是听话的凑上前去。  
“哥哥教你。”蔡徐坤故意用了气音，热气悉数撒在范丞丞的耳边。  
范丞丞稍稍躲了下，被蔡徐坤拉了回来。  
又是一个绵长暧昧的吻。  
蔡徐坤稍稍拉开了点距离好让范丞丞休息下换个气，那人却追着吻上来，这倒是蔡徐坤怎么也意料不到的。  
原来范丞丞不是自己以为的那种单纯傻白甜小孩。  
伸手去解范丞丞衬衫扣子的蔡徐坤这样想。  
范丞丞一只手还搂着蔡徐坤的脖子，另一只手抓住了胸前正作乱的手。  
“你要干嘛。”按着蔡徐坤的脑袋把人推开，范丞丞的语气和脸色都不大友善。  
“不明显吗？”蔡徐坤挑开衬衫扯下，挑眉看着范丞丞暴露在空气中的肩。  
范丞丞依旧按着对方的前额，拒绝的意味万分明显。  
蔡徐坤吻技好，引得他沦陷也就算了，但若是要有再进一步的行为，范丞丞是拒绝的，虽然没有拒绝与蔡徐坤接吻这件事本身就很不符合逻辑。  
范丞丞想他可能只是一时被美色所迷惑。  
“嘛，反正会舒服的，不试试吗？”蔡徐坤蹭着抵着自己的那只手，额前的碎发磨的范丞丞手心痒，左手流连于范丞丞的锁骨与脖颈之间，调情的意味尽显。  
“信你有鬼。”范丞丞翻了个白眼，“就到这里结束吧学长，我不喜欢你你也不喜欢我，我们没有必要再继续下去了，而且准确来说，你对我还蛮有成见的吧。  
“嗯？什么？有成见？”  
“学长之前不是不看好我吗？”  
“……”蔡徐坤并不知道该说什么好，他没有想过范丞丞到现在还记着这事儿，他很想说，小朋友，做爱是不需要喜欢的，但对着范丞丞那张脸，他怎么也说不出口。  
他微低了点头，映入眼帘的就是范丞丞好看的锁骨——他耗不下去了。  
论力气两个人应是相当的，不过是范丞丞稍放松了一秒，就被蔡徐坤钻了空子。挣扎的机会都没有，范丞丞就被蔡徐坤揽在了怀里，那人的脑袋正埋在自己的颈窝处。  
“喂！你别咬！别咬！”范丞丞找不到施力点，根本推不开蔡徐坤，可脖子被咬得实在太痛，拔高了声音想阻止那人的动作。  
蔡徐坤含糊不清的应了声，转用唇舌取悦范丞丞。  
软舌一遍遍舔过锁骨，抓不住的瘙痒感让范丞丞异常难受。都已经到了这个地步，反正也推不开了，干脆接受可能更好，何必要让自己受苦。  
大概就是抱着这样的想法，范丞丞压着蔡徐坤的脑袋，将自己送进了他的嘴里。  
蔡徐坤轻笑了下，微微抬头，含住了眼前人小巧的耳垂，满意的听着范丞丞加重的呼吸声，轻轻咬了咬。  
他开口，脸上是勾人心的笑，说出的话怎么都不着调。  
“学弟忍不住了呀？”  
然后他知道了乱撩人的后果就是自己会被撩得更惨。  
夹着自己腰的长腿磨蹭着自己，微凉的手从衣领口伸了进去，指尖轻抚着温热的脊背，小孩在自己耳边吹了口气，刻意拔高而变得有些奶有些甜的声音钻入耳中。  
“哥哥用力点好嘛。”  
一瞬间蔡徐坤的呼吸乱了，他似乎有些失控。  
他克制不住地想，如果范丞丞是在床上对他说这句话的会怎么样？  
那他或许会像疯了一样，把人按在身下，一遍一遍狠狠进入他的身体，在他身上留下自己的痕迹，然后在他即将高潮之时吻住他，咽下他所有的尖叫与呻吟。  
他啃咬着范丞丞的锁骨，扯开了范丞丞衬衫的所有扣子，直把衬衫退至手肘处。  
范丞丞软乎乎的声音在他耳边，不时喊几声哥哥，多少带了些讨好的意味。  
所以当朱正廷和黄明昊打开寝室门时看到的就是这样一番景象——衣衫不整，和蔡徐坤吻的难舍难分的范丞丞和在他们看来占尽了范丞丞便宜的蔡徐坤。  
黄明昊刚喊了个“丞”字就被吓得噤了声，他瞪大了眼，目光死死黏在范丞丞的脸上，脸上的表情不知是惊讶还是惊恐。他分不清范丞丞脸上的表情是享受还是难受，也就分不清这是什么性质的欢爱。  
朱正廷则是在看清两人的瞬间就黑了脸。  
他们就站在寝室门口，看着蔡徐坤以光速帮范丞丞把衬衫套好然后脱下自己的外套盖在范丞丞身上，一副生怕范丞丞被他人看去模样让朱正廷有些想笑。  
可能怒极反笑更合适。  
范丞丞迷茫了一会儿，随即反应过来发生了什么。  
“正，正廷哥，Justin，我，不是，额，不是你们想的那样，你们……”话没说完就被蔡徐坤推了一把坐在身后的床上，疑惑抬头，那人正站在自己面前，背对着自己。  
“蔡徐坤，我应该和你说过让你离丞丞远一点的！”  
蔡徐坤突然就笑了，没有搭理朱正廷的话，转身看着范丞丞，“丞丞今晚我睡这了。”  
“？？？”可你的床铺都被我和Justin用来堆东西了你要睡哪？范丞丞好点懵逼。  
“我，和，你，睡。”  
“蔡徐坤！”朱正廷的声音提了八度，昭示着他此刻的坏心情。  
“正廷哥你别气你别气，不就睡一晚上嘛没事的没事的今天这么晚了他一个人回去也不太好所以就这样吧你别气时间也不早了赶紧睡吧。”不愧是范丞丞，吐字清晰，表达清楚，成功的，把朱正廷气的想揍人。  
黄明昊就跟看戏似的站在一边，挑眉看着范丞丞。他想的没有那么多，他相信范丞丞有足够的判断力，范丞丞也有权利选择他的伴侣，哪怕两个人只是炮友，他也不应该插手过多，他觉得朱正廷是操心过度了。  
及时拦住了要打人的朱仙子哄着人去洗漱，黄明昊对范丞丞眨眨眼让他赶紧收拾好自己。  
黄明昊那个“丞”字喊得格外响，徐坤几乎是瞬间从情欲中被拉回来，来不及思考，他先把范丞丞捂得严严实实的，就怕被门口那两人看到一丝一毫，他没有去想过他的这个行为的动机何在，也不打算去想。  
他很快就反应过来，朱正廷已经和黄明昊在一起了，这是个很好笑的误会，但他现在想继续下去。  
他想他依旧是喜欢朱正廷的，只不过对范丞丞充满兴趣而已，蔡徐坤才不是什么正人君子，他一向爱玩，不过都很有度罢了，但这一次他想要玩得更彻底，不管结局如何。他想要知道，范丞丞到底是什么样的，让这样的人喜欢上自己，会是一件多富有挑战性的事情。  
蔡徐坤和范丞丞挤在狭窄的单人床上时，他这么想。搂过范丞丞的腰，忽视掉怀中人的一瞬间的僵硬，蔡徐坤额头抵在范丞丞的后颈上，睡了。

 

03.  
“蔡徐坤……蔡徐……坤……你……”断断续续的话语夹杂了难以压抑的呻吟声，范丞丞双眼失焦，无力地抬手想要抓住些什么，被身上人抓住手腕压回床上。  
范丞丞只是想要蔡徐坤停下来。  
“丞丞，乖。”蔡徐坤俯身在范丞丞的脸上、脖颈上、肩膀上细细密密地吻着，下身动作不见丝毫的放缓。  
范丞丞被激出了生理泪水，第三次了，已经是今晚的第三次了，他一点都不知道他又做了什么刺激到了蔡徐坤。

 

今天晚上有个校内的舞蹈比赛，范丞丞和同系的一个女孩作为搭档排了个舞蹈，在台上表演的时候，范丞丞就觉得有一道目光始终注视着他，直白而又强烈，但为了不让自己分心，他没有去找目光的源头，顶着近乎是被视奸的不适感表演完了自己的节目。  
非常可惜是第二名，不过第一名是朱正廷和Justin，他也就认了。  
本来说好了大家一起去浪了一个晚上就当做是庆祝，可范丞丞刚走出更衣室就被蔡徐坤给堵了。  
“怎么了？有事？”看着蔡徐坤满脸阴沉的表情，范丞丞皱了皱眉，怎么了这又是？  
“你去干嘛？”  
“玩啊。”  
“去哪里？和谁一起？”  
“去……你问这个干嘛？”范丞丞总觉得不对劲，蔡徐坤很不对劲。  
“和那个女孩？去夜店浪？浪完再去开房？给我整个酒后乱性出来？”  
“你——在说什么？”范丞丞脑子还算清醒，在这里吵架实在是一个不明智的选择，口袋里的手机在响，大概是Justin等急了打电话催人了。  
似乎是反应过来蔡徐坤在和他闹别扭，范丞丞叹了口气，张望了下，确认四周围没人，揽过蔡徐坤吻了上去。  
“今晚不行，明天我没课，你明天爱咋咋地，行不？”范丞丞揉了揉蔡徐坤的头，接起电话，“Justin你别催了，我……”  
“他不去了。”  
范丞丞话还没说完，手机就被蔡徐坤抢了去，满脸的“WTF”，他大概是很想揍蔡徐坤了。  
“好了，现在晚上也行了。”  
“蔡徐坤我刚比完赛你让我歇会儿行不行！”  
“不行。”  
“蔡徐坤！我x你……”  
“别x我妈，你都是被我x的。”  
范丞丞碎碎念了一路，从坐上副驾驶开始，话里翻来覆去全是异常怨念地控诉蔡徐坤有多禽兽。  
前脚刚踏进门，就被蔡徐坤推着倒在沙发上。  
“真的你让我歇会儿吧。”  
蔡徐坤没说话，扯开范丞丞的手就要脱他的衣服。  
“喂！窗帘！窗帘！”  
蔡徐坤头也不抬，撩起T恤往上拽，“已经拉好了。”  
范丞丞瞄了眼窗户，窗帘拉得严严实实的，像是想到了什么，笑弯了眼，“蔡徐坤，要有点节制啊。”

 

“丞丞……丞丞……”蔡徐坤舔掉范丞丞的眼泪，“最后一次了，真的，最后一次……”  
过度疲劳之时，性爱对于范丞丞而言更像是酷刑，快感夹杂着痛感，视线被不断涌出的眼泪模糊——他有些看不清蔡徐坤了。  
“坤……”  
范丞丞总喜欢在临近高潮时这么喊蔡徐坤。  
结束一切再回到床上时范丞丞真的是累得手指都不想动了，感受到背后传来的温暖，不自觉地往后靠了靠，让自己整个人窝在蔡徐坤的怀里。  
“今天怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤轻轻吻着范丞丞的肩，不时伸出软舌来舔，这好像是他的一个小习惯，每一次情事结束后，他总爱这么做。  
“只是没想过你会和一个女舞伴跳那么……亲密的舞。”  
“还穿着透视装，又把头发染成酒红色了。”  
“鬼知道台下多少人在意淫你。”  
听着蔡徐坤有些委屈又有些生气的语气范丞丞有些想笑。  
“你不是见过我彩排的吗？怎么没见你那时候抽风啊？再说了。”范丞丞顿了顿，狠狠咬着下唇，像是下了很大决心，他才稳声道，“蔡徐坤，我们只是炮友不是吗？”  
语气里的绝望与无奈，不知有没有人听出来。  
“……”  
“你关个灯，我要睡了，明早九点以前不要叫我。”  
灯灭了，房间陷入黑暗。  
蔡徐坤想，自己可能是疯了。  
距离那次在寝室里被朱正廷和黄明昊撞见已经过去三个多月了，三个月，两个人的关系一直不清不楚。  
对外说是朋友，可他们四个都心知肚明，不过是炮友罢了，朱正廷依旧很不待见他，没有撸袖子揍他真的是很好了，黄明昊的态度很明确，不反对他们的关系，但只怕若是蔡徐坤伤了范丞丞一丝一毫，最先对蔡徐坤动手的一定会是黄明昊。  
不就是一个炮友吗。蔡徐坤这么想。  
可是。  
可是蔡徐坤发现他对范丞丞的占有欲真的已经发展到了一个不可控的地步。  
三个月的时间足够蔡徐坤认识一个完全不同的范丞丞。  
不是那个对谁都很好总是傻笑着的范丞丞，不是那个对前辈很有礼貌说话总带敬语的范丞丞，也不是那个被同学传的有些神乎站在舞台上光芒万丈的范丞丞。  
蔡徐坤所熟悉的范丞丞，爱吃爱玩爱闹，很理智但又有些傻乎乎，会一心扑在练习和学习上太过拼命，会因为自己做的不够好偷偷自责难过，总是对他直呼大名，偶尔太气了控制不住自己了会嘟囔几句脏话，明明长了一副高冷禁欲的皮相可一到床上就会无师自通地撩人，几声奶声奶气的“哥哥”就能把他勾的没了魂。  
都说牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。  
对于蔡徐坤而言，那可能是，丞丞身上死，做鬼也值得。  
蔡徐坤其实有些想不明白范丞丞的话。  
“只是炮友”？  
可那时范丞丞明明说了爱他。

 

有一段时间范丞丞就像是人间蒸发了一样，哪里都找不到人，电话也不接消息也不回，把朱正廷急的跟个什么一样，三天两头到蔡徐坤家门口堵着要人，尽管蔡徐坤再三声明范丞丞不在他那里。  
终于最后范丞丞在酒吧买醉差点稀里糊涂跟着一个辣妹走的时候被蔡徐坤逮到了，蔡徐坤二话不说把喝得烂醉的人扛回了自家。  
范丞丞喝醉了酒，粘人的很，整个人软乎乎地靠着蔡徐坤，嘴里喃喃着不知在说什么。  
蔡徐坤凑近了听，模模糊糊听清楚了小孩毫无逻辑的话语。  
以骂他混蛋为主，以表明爱意为辅。  
蔡徐坤嘴角遏制不住地上扬，虽然当事人自己什么都没察觉到。  
第二天范丞丞在蔡徐坤怀里被热醒，揉着炸的乱七八糟的头发完全状况外地打量自己所处的这个空间，看到旁边躺着蔡徐坤的时候他想着他还在梦里呢，打算倒下去继续自己的深度睡眠，谁知昨晚喝醉后自己说的那些话在这一刻突然全部涌进脑海里。范丞丞真是觉得自己的海马体构造万分奇特，怎么自己考试的时候就没有这个功能呢？！  
好像说了不该说的东西，比如说——  
表白？！  
范丞丞因为宿醉本就痛的头此刻更是痛到炸裂，烦躁地抓着自己的头发，他现在清醒地知道自己不在做梦。正在思考要怎么面对蔡徐坤的时候，他成功被背后突然想起的声音吓得差点灵魂出窍。  
“丞丞？你醒了？怎么？头很痛吗？”蔡徐坤大概也还没有睡醒，声音里带着不常有的软糯。  
他搂过范丞丞，对方的脑袋恰好在他的颈窝处，一手搂着范丞丞，一手附在那正抓着头发的手上，颇具安抚性地抚摸着，他闭着眼睛，侧脸轻轻隔着乱发蹭了蹭范丞丞的前额，仿佛这样就能缓解范丞丞的疼痛一样。  
果然是没睡醒啊，这智商都不在线了。  
“……”  
范丞丞躲起来当然是因为蔡徐坤。  
在不久前的一天，范丞丞无聊之时翻了翻蔡徐坤的电脑，然后翻到了一个文件夹。  
Zzt。  
Zzt，朱正廷，范丞丞真是再熟悉不过了，他都不用点开来看就知道那里面是什么东西。  
说来也好笑，蔡徐坤对范丞丞太不设防也太过纵容了，范丞丞能轻松打开蔡徐坤不管加密不加密所有的包括手机电脑等一切物品，更何况这文件根本不加密，摆明了就是——我蔡徐坤喜欢朱正廷这件事我一点也不担心被人家知道，或者，也许根本就是巴不得召告天下吧。  
范丞丞也觉得自己很好笑，哪有人这么没节操，真的就是做着做着就爱了呢，最好笑的是发现自己爱上对方没过多久就发现了人家对自己要好的不得了的哥哥有意思。  
那一刻范丞丞想明白了所有前因后果，他算是知道了，当初那个莫名其妙的吻是从哪里来的了。  
他不想见到朱正廷，更不想见到蔡徐坤。  
所以他躲起来了。  
当然，蔡徐坤是不知道这件事的。

 

蔡徐坤又想起了两个星期前和朋友聚餐结束意外碰到范丞丞一行三人的尴尬场景。  
那是两个星期前了吧。  
“蔡徐坤你非得在这吗！”  
“声音轻点，你也不怕被人发现了。”  
“那你倒是停下来啊！”声音确实是放轻了很多，范丞丞看着埋首于他胸口的蔡徐坤，绝望而又想打人。  
“让我抱一下就可以啦，丞丞——”  
范丞丞果然还是最讨厌蔡徐坤撒娇了——他根本拒绝不了。  
范丞丞刚结束彩排，本打算冲个澡换个衣服就去吃饭，却被不知道哪里窜出来的蔡徐坤连拖带拽带到了更衣室的隔间里，那人就跟饿了很久似的，啃啃咬咬上下其手。  
这要是被发现了，哇哦，何止是学校论坛要爆炸，明天娱乐新闻头条可能就是“蔡徐坤与一神秘男子秘密幽会，举止亲密”了。  
“蔡徐坤。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们三天前刚做过。”开什么玩笑自己这小身板哪里经得住蔡徐坤那样折腾。  
可怜兮兮，委屈巴巴。  
“好好好晚上我去你家。”范丞丞不禁在心里怒抽自己耳光——范丞丞你这个意志不坚定总被美色诱惑欺骗的小辣鸡！  
蔡徐坤立马笑开了眼，变脸速度之快让人怀疑他是学演戏的。吧唧一口亲在范丞丞脸上，替范丞丞整理好衣服，“晚上我先去应付一个饭局，自己记得要吃晚饭，到时候你先去我家吧，无聊的话我电脑上有几部新电影的资源自己挑着看看吧。”  
“饭局？”范丞丞皱眉，和谁？去哪？  
“就是，几个以前在大学里一起组过乐队的学长，刚好他们这次回来了，就一起聚一聚。”  
“……”范丞丞的脸色并不好。  
“范丞丞，我们只是炮友啊。”意思是这不是你该管的了。  
“知道了，我先走了，Justin在等我了。”范丞丞推开身上粘着的蔡徐坤，先走了出去。  
蔡徐坤还站在原地，他不知道自己为什么要那么说。他看着范丞丞的背影，眨了眨有些干涩的眼睛，不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得范丞丞在逃。  
当然，蔡徐坤也不会知道范丞丞往外走时红了的眼眶。  
“丞丞，晚饭一……诶？怎么了？”朱正廷扭头去看打开车门坐进来的范丞丞，问话问了一半就卡在了喉咙里。  
范丞丞要哭不哭的时候最要命。  
虽然这么说有些奇怪，但是朱正廷和黄明昊一致肯定，这种时候的范丞丞，泫然若泣——当然很可能这个词不是这么用的——的模样配上他本人的高冷禁欲的少爷气质，不止好看而且欲，骨节分明的白皙手指抹过绯红的眼角，嘴唇微抿，可怜又可爱，让他们这两个有对象的人都有一种想要抱在怀里好好疼爱的冲动。  
当然，我们也要承认朱正廷和黄明昊都是一心一意地爱着彼此的绝无出轨念想。  
“怎么了怎么了？”朱正廷一向是除了黄明昊以外的事就是天大地大丞丞最大，这会儿可心疼了，奈何坐在驾驶座上转过去也抱不到缩在后座的范丞丞。  
“没事儿，就是，觉得自己没有表现好挺难过的。”  
“傻孩子，我们丞丞可棒了。”  
不得不感叹朱正廷也真是神经大条，一旁的黄明昊则是从一开始就猜到了发生了什么。  
“诶，丞丞，这附近有一家饭店应该会很合你胃口。”黄明昊也没说什么，催促着朱正廷快开车，然后把手机递给范丞丞。  
“哦，那就去那吧。”范丞丞没接，闷闷的声音，让黄明昊担心地回过头去看。  
小少爷正低头看着手机，不知在倒腾什么。  
是和蔡徐坤的聊天页面。其实屏幕上就一句话：别和黄明昊朱正廷走太近。  
范丞丞突然就笑了，你说我们只是炮友，我何必管你说什么。  
但是在餐厅里碰上蔡徐坤等人真的就是——  
时运不济，命途多舛。  
至少对于蔡徐坤来说就是这样的，这种感觉在旁边的学长拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩然后朝着朱正廷努了努嘴问这是不是他喜欢了很久的学长的时候达到了顶峰。  
蔡徐坤没有说话，他看着范丞丞，心底里那一点小小的期待感不知是从哪里钻出来的，可范丞丞只是笑着和他挥了挥手，然后揽着黄明昊往外走。  
揽，着，黄，明，昊。

 

就是那之后，蔡徐坤突然想到，就是在餐厅里遇到范丞丞之后，范丞丞就像变了一个人。  
原先虽然皮，但不至于这么皮，现在的福西西，呵，每天都在挨艹的边缘试探。  
比如说，一个人跑去酒吧浪，蔡徐坤甚至还撞见了他把一个小男生堵在墙角调戏。  
那小男生一看就是对范丞丞有意思，两只手看似慌乱实则有意地在范丞丞身上乱蹭。  
他是真的很想冲上去把人直接纠到车上把人艹到腿软，但是他还是忍住了，是他自己说的，“只是炮友而已”。  
所以蔡徐坤当然也不会知道范丞丞也看到他了。  
那时候的范丞丞啊，本已经下了很大决心要做个浪荡人了，他是没有想过会碰上蔡徐坤，看见蔡徐坤的时候他想，冲上来揍我一顿吧，让我知道我在你心中还是有点地位的吧，只要你开口，只要你开口，我一定乖乖呆在你身边哪儿也不去。  
可蔡徐坤没有，一瞬间范丞丞释然，算了，就这样吧。  
他苦涩地笑了笑，随后放开了男孩，吹了个流氓哨，笑着往外走。  
真是像个浪荡人。  
所以就有了再比如说。  
蔡徐坤觉得范丞丞是故意的，总喜欢在他面前拆情书，各式各样的情书。  
“哇你看这个字，太好看了也。”  
“天，这姑娘写情书还是写散文呢，这文笔，啧啧，我永远到达不了的高度。”  
“诶？这个只画了一幅画诶？你看你看，是不是画的超可爱？”  
“丞丞。”蔡徐坤想说，情书有什么好看的啊，看我啊我好看我可爱啊！  
“啊？”头枕在蔡徐坤腿上的范丞丞略艰难地抬起头，眨巴眨巴眼，等着对方的下文。  
“你要不睡一会儿吧我待会儿送你去排练。”蔡徐坤发誓他真的不是怂。  
“我又不困。”  
“乖，昨晚太晚了。”  
“都怪你没节制！”范丞丞拿过一旁的沙发靠枕毫不留情地砸在蔡徐坤脸上，边碎碎念边调整姿势准备睡觉。  
当然还有再再比如说，再再再比如说，作者打字打的太绝望了真的要不行了就不一一列举了大家都知道的。  
蔡徐坤叹了口气，诶，难搞。  
啊不想管了好困啊。  
蔡徐坤蹭了蹭范丞丞，怀中人翻了个身，额头抵胸膛的亲密姿势，腿缠上他，手也抱紧了他的腰。  
蔡徐坤轻笑，他知道范丞丞一定还没睡着。  
“丞丞。”  
没有回应。  
“晚安，还有，我爱你。”  
蔡徐坤想，他耗不下去了，中毒太深，只得以毒攻毒。  
他喜欢范丞丞，他不能接受范丞丞喜欢其他人亲近其他人，过分又如何，对于自己所爱的，蔡徐坤向来霸道。


End file.
